


Wake Up!

by ironicbee7



Series: Morning [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty wakes up his lazy sibling</p>
<p>Moriarty x sis!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up!

Messy (h/c) hair stuck up all over the place as your brother opened your bedroom door. He had been calling your name repeatedly and had had no reply. Harsh sunlight filled the room as Jim pulled back the floral curtains yet you did not stir. He rolled his eyes at your ability to sleep through everything. The only sound to escape you was a small snore as you rolled over, wrapping the blanket tighter around your body. Jim crossed the room and firmly shook your shoulder but still you did not react. His patience was starting to grow thin then he had an idea. Gently he peeled back part of the blanket to expose the base of your throat. As he held the blanket back with one hand the other poured a glass of freezing cold water onto your skin. Instantly your eyes opened and in an attempt to free yourself from your cocoon you rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. A wicked smile was plastered to your brothers face as he looked down on you.

“Finally you're awake.”

“Good morning to you too.” You grumbled as he left the room before turning your attention to the best way to unwrap yourself.


End file.
